The Guardian
by EvenDarknessBreaks
Summary: A story about an angel fighting against everything.. With all sides against her, what will she do but find peace in an unlikely and forbidden companion
1. Chapter 1

It's hard being who you are, a highly ranked, yet extremely young.. one of your kind... Not to mention recovering from the down turn of the dysfunctional- never could be family.

Ah, yes, my family? More like training recruits for world war three, Never ending battles between three creatures who were supposed to be from the higher ranks. See, I'm not from Earth, I belong way up where the 'almighty' lives, though some might choose to challenge me whether the clouds are white as snow and as fluffy as a pillow when trying to be funny.

I'm an Angel, First generation of my kind, never really took on the title, 'first gen' thought it was too posh for me, who'd know that in the years to come I'd be learning to live with that title, fighting for my family name, trying to keep the last of the dignity and self respect that my oh so proud family had worked so hard together to destroy.. The only thing they did together, Damage.

Humans imagine Heaven as a peaceful place where the recently deceased go to lay at rest and everything is perfectly okay and lovely, Well it seems that Humans are retarded, Us spiritual beings know the truths about the world that are unknown to humans who reside on Earth in their own little bubble of stupidity. Heaven is actually a replica of Earth (if you could call it that,) in the sky- It hasn't got the bright glow that most people assume there is, No. Just boring old cast iron gates that are guarded by the Angel Masters, because demons can't follow small, simple rules.

Oh, I should introduce myself, I am chaele, Of the Liliu family, we have more family honour then you could even imagine, so much so I was embarrassed to be apart of it, I told them one day it will crash and burn and so it did...

**Let me know if you want more, this is a taster. **


	2. The start

_'Dream my sweet Angel, Dream so your heart is pure, innocence paradise, hold force against evil parasites, Never let your head touch the ground, or it will sink to the pits below' _

"Cheale, CHEALE!" My father yelled at me, with his famous temper, drawn me out from my bubble, A place where I could lose myself, a place where worry didn't exist and as usual my father had ruined it. As slowly as I could be, I uncoiled my wings that were shielding me from my surroundings and most importantly protecting me abomination of a father.

"Yes ?" I answered looking up at him, he was standing, staring into my room at me from my old wooden doorway, OH no, he was not in the best of moods.

"Yes What?" My father practically growled back., I saw up and looked him in the eyes and swallowed, At 155 years old, so young and I'm staring into the eyes of hatred, I am so lucky.

"Yes Father?" I repeated my question quickly and obediently, looking down again at my white long feathers.

"Where's your mother" He spat out at me, I shuddered remembering where my mother was and the reason, looking back up again I answered in a dead, lone tone voice.

"The basement, where she always is, since you punished her and she couldn't move, She's still in the chains, Still hasn't eaten nothing, I've checked on her, I should know"

"Good, I needed to try out these powers, besides she deserved it" He cracked a smirk and walked out, disappearing into the hallways, his cackling laugh could be heard which would make anyone sick to the bone.

_*flash Back* _

_"Hello sweetheart how was training school today?" My mother asked as I walked in and dumped my bag on the nearest chair, I looked up to her and smiled. _

_"Good, I got high grades today for my skills in protection and advice giving, the teacher told me I'd make a high classed guardian in the future" I grinned having the feeling of accomplishment run through me again like a fresh wave and then I noticed the darkened bruise on the side of my mothers face and the happy feelings went away as reality hit home once again, literally. _

_"What did he do" I said in a dead voice, she refused to look at me. _

_"Now sweetheart don't spoil your day!" she tried to keep her tone happy and light but failed as I knew this faked tone too well. _

_"No Mother don't give me the crap, what did he do?" I stepped up to her and looked closer at her face, wow, he got her good this time, All her face was either red raw and scratched, or black with deep bruising. _

_"He hit me for going out is all I'm fine" She said, her voice starting to waver, I hugged her. _

_"Mother, This isn't right, he's going to hurt you badly one day" _

_"LANA!" My mother turned white and stiffened. "LANA!" my father yelled even louder. She sighed and followed his voice down to the basement, when she got there all that could be heard were piercing screams which were then muffled by the slamming of the door and the loud clicking of a tired lock, I just sat down on the floor to where I was standing and coiled into myself, with my wings protecting me, and my imagination blocking out my crazy father and my abused mother, I can protect myself from going mental with this household. _

_later, after I heard my father slam his own door shut I peaked from my winged cocoon and quietly tip toed down to the basement, after jiggling the lock I opened the door. _

_The room was dark, only a tiny window could be seen but my father had made sure it was blocked up, the smell was sickening, It smelt of burning flesh, singed hair- or feathers and rusty blood. Holding my breath I walked in the direction of the corner where I could see a bent over, chained up figure, Stepping over broken glass and flames I made my way to the person, The person was my poor mother, I touched her face, she was stiff and cold, her cheeks pale, her face contorted from the way she was screaming, I then noticed her back was bleeding out quite badly, it was why the smell was lingering in the air so strongly, My father had de-winged my mother. _

_This wasn't angel matters any more, This was an angel's worst nightmare, An angel fallen in the demons hands, becoming demon he then would use his abilities for evil. _

_*end of Flash Back* _

I looked at my hands where burn marks had been made after my father had found my in the basement with my mother, he did something to me, I felt it, He gave me his demonic powers, A little thing, lasting a whole lifetime, and now I have to live with it and somehow make this demon poison something I can use for good, not Evil,

Now I realise my father needs to be brought down, that I'm the only one to stop him, An on going war where possibly everything could be lost, Bring it on.


	3. The Law

_'Hold on, Stay strong and live well'- Lana Luilli 19 th June 1003 BC _

That was what was being chipped into stone three weeks after my fathers murderous act when having a power streak- The bleeding was too fast to cot and stop, the pain alone would've killed her if she wasn't so strong in the beginning, but even the strong grow weak eventually I wanted to help, I knew I could but I did not trust myself using these unwanted 'gifts' yet as they originated from hell.

I gave evidence to the high courts as soon as my mother had passed, I knew her heart still loved that deranged man for reasons unknown, well they say love does many weird unexplainable things, and for that reason only, my mother- I stayed quiet, wanting to keep my mother at least happy with her daughter- I knew three weeks ago after seeing her wings and back that she wouldn't have long until she was out of this misery, Heaven ? more like hell.

My Father was sent straight to Demons end, the holding ground for Angels turned demon awaiting for their place in the vile pit that demons manifest in- My father ever since going down has been trying to convince me to join him, Hell no.

So here I am now, I passed Training school a couple of days ago, I start my duties tomorrow, because I am a honoured family I represent them at meetings with the high council, God, other angel masters.. It is my job to defend my title, even though my family name is already soured in darkness, I will wipe it clean by doing good, I will find what is right and do it to the best of my ability.

Though this life was getting a little lonely being in that big house, it was full of memories but not good ones, if only I my father let me have friends, I stopped that thought, If only'd didn't get you anywhere in life, suck it up and move forward.

I was attending a meeting about new guidelines and it was my turn to pass on my opinions, I was running a little late but then I noticed one of my mothers old friends was standing around pacing, frowning I quickly walked to her.

"Hey, Vil, you alright?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up worried, I frowned.

"No, I'm not, Chaele isn't it?" I nodded for her to continue. "I found out some news and I don't want it at all"

"Want what ?" I asked looking her up and down, she scowled.

"I'm having a baby." She grimaced when she said baby. I was confused.

"That's good though isn't it?" I remembered how she was always on about having babies when she was older, quite annoying actually...

"Not when-" she paused looking around and whispered, "you have the gene" My eyes grew bigger.

_'The gene' _was a term that was very hushed about, I had heard about it before in the training school but never thought anything of it, I always tuned out to other classmates who were moaning about having animal angels bore into families and the disgrace with it, but personally I couldn't give two shits, a family is a family, even the most honoured one, like mine is can be the most disgraced eventually.

"That's alright though, Vil" I reassured her.

"They did a scan. told me it was a kitten, I don't want it" she was getting more distressed now, though she wouldn't listen to me and carried on rambling.

"Lets make a deal then, you don't want the _baby-"_ I emphasised proving where I stand with the point which made her narrow her eyes. "I'm lonely at home, Why don't I take responsibility for it when the child's born?"

She looked to me with a serious look before nodding. "as long as I have nothing to do with it." I nodded quickly she then hugged me and walked off somewhere as soon as she was out of sight I narrowed my eyes and angrily mumbled "don't need to worry about seeing the child I'd make sure they don't meet anyone as annoying and vile as you"

"Chaele hurry up your already late!" I sighed I'm going to have to talk to Vil about this later, I walked towards the messenger who was sent out to fetch me, obviously the elders had spotted me earlier while I was walking down.

When I entered the room was full of messengers, masters, first gens, and the stand was waiting for me to launch the debate, I stepped up to the podium and began my speech.

_"I believe that the new law stating all Angels with the Gene mutation should be sterilized and banned from reproduction of any kind is unjust, and horrific, All because there are angels who have children that aren't the norm doesn't mean those children are any less like us, they have legs, brains, the life spans, some may even have wings or gifts life we do! Our differences make us stronger, they don't hinder us!_"I raised my voice to them which got the desired effect of mumbles and quiet talking.

_"Think, What would I do if I had the gene mutation, Would I want to be sterilised against MY will because the law said so?"_ I looked to the governors who all refused to look at me I grinned. _"What happens if it was YOUR daughters effected by this, or even more what happens if YOUR daughters or sons ARE the product of the gene mutation does it make YOU as their parents love them any less?- Think before you decide governors, Think about your family, your friends and most importantly the people Thank you."_ I then left the room after we all were dismissed.

My next mission- Find Vil and discuss the future of my kitten.


End file.
